One Time
by crissweetgirl
Summary: ONE-SHOT Jasper y Alice toda su vida han sido los mejores amigos, pero el entrar a la adolecencia traerá consigo muchos cambios. Inspirada en la canción ONE TIME de Justin NCURSO MI AMADO BFF!


**ONE TIME**

Perfecto, adoro este nuevo conjunto que compré con mamá anoche, zapatos a la moda, todo está listo y sé que me voy a divertir mucho porque voy acompañada del mejor amigo que la vida pudo haberme regalado y bueno, de mi hermano. Es difícil ser la menor, tengo solo 12 años pero Edward me trata como si tuviese 6, además tengo que soportar sus bromas ridículas sobre mi estatura y el hecho de piensen que es todo un hombrecito. Ayer lo pillé a él y a su mejor amigo Emmett mirándose al espejo y discutiendo sobre quien tiene más vello facial. No aguanté la risa, de verdad que son patéticos.

-Alice, querida. Tu hermano está listo, además Jasper y Rosalie ya están aquí.- Dijo mi madre sonriendo desde la puerta.

-Ya voy ma… solo necesito buscar los zarcillos nuevos que Jasper me regaló.- Esos zarcillos eran mis favoritos, Jasper sabía que me encantaban las mariposas y el color violeta, así que se pasó buscando un regalo que me guste con su madre y con su hermana. Está demente.

-¿Lista? Te ves preciosa.

-Muchas gracias ma

Mi madre y yo salimos de mi habitación y desde arriba vi cómo Rosalie estaba cruzada de brazos mirando con rostro de pocos amigos a su hermano y al mío discutiendo sobre la mejor banda del momento.

-Edward ¡no! Ni pienses que voy a darte el nuevo CD de Muse por dos antiguos de Cold Play.- Dijo mi amigo frunciendo el ceño

-Pero si te estoy haciendo una excelente oferta Jazz mira…

-Hola chicos.- Bajé deslizándome por el pasamano

-¡Alice!- Exclamó mi madre molesta

-Ups, lo siento ma.- Dije avergonzada al encontrarme con la mirada de mi mejor amigo, quien sonrió al mirarme y automáticamente dejó de discutir con mi hermano para dirigirse hacia donde yo estaba.

-Hey… entonces si no quieres aceptar mi oferta ¿Me lo regalas?-Preguntó mi hermano hecho el gracioso.

-Lo que sea.- Respondió mi amigo sin dejar de mirarme y sonreír

-Hola Alice.- Dijo Rose desde el sofá

-Hola Rose, me gustan mucho tus vaqueros

-Gracias.- dijo mi amiga

-Te… ves linda y estás usando los zarcillos.- Dijo Jasper acariciando el lóbulo de mi oreja

-Claro que sí… son mis favoritos

-Me alegra mucho, Alice

-No te imaginas lo feliz que lo hace.- Dijo Rose dirigiendo una mirada burlona a su hermano, mientras él fruncía el ceño.

-Chicos, si ya están listos entonces suban al auto

-¿Alice sabes si Emmett va a ir a la fiesta de Bella?-Preguntó Rose

-Pues me imagino que sí…

-¿Es que acaso quieres darle un besito?-Interrumpió Edward imitando sonidos de besos

-Cierra el pico.- Dijo Rosalie molesta.- Lo siento Esme, es que tienes un hijo entrometido

-Lo sé querida, mejor suban pronto al auto.

Todo el camino Edward se la pasó fastidiando a Rosalie, si no hubiese sido porque mi madre estaba presente, estoy segura de que Rose le hubiese puesto en su lugar con una buena cantidad de palabrotas.

-Hey olvidé mi CD nuevo en tu casa.-Dijo al percatarse de que no lo traía consigo

-Tú me lo diste.- Respondió Ed

-No, no lo hice

-Sí que lo hiciste.- Dijo Rosalie con suficiencia.- Justo después de mirar a Alice.- Añadió con un tono burlón. Hoy se estaban comportando un poco más raros que de costumbre. Jasper se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-No te preocupes, yo se lo saco de su habitación y te lo devuelvo.- Le susurré al oído. Me miró y sonrió

-Eres la mejor.- Dijo sujetando la punta de mi nariz con sus dedos

-Ya lo sabía y tú eres el mejor.- Le dije haciendo lo mismo

Llegamos y mi madre nos dejó con todas las indicaciones.

-Y por favor no olviden llamarme para venir por ustedes

-Sí ma…- Respondió mi hermano fastidiado

-Esme, mi padre nos recogerá a mi hermana y a mí, no te preocupes

-Ok, Jazz gracias por decirme

Mi madre se fue y todos entramos a la casa de Bella, algunos de los chicos de la escuela habían llegado antes. Se suponía que sería nuestra primera fiesta sin supervisión paternal, sin embargo vi que Charlie espiaba desde el segundo piso en las escaleras. Las chicas estaban charlando y mirando a los chicos, quienes jugaban en la consola, sin prestarles ni un poquitín de atención. Entre ellos estaba Emmett, quien vio que mi hermano y Jasper entraron y les hizo señales para que se unieran al grupo. Rose y yo fuimos directamente a felicitar a Bella.

-Bella, feliz cumpleaños.-Dije abrazando a mi amiga y entregándole su obsequio

-Gracias Alice, que bueno que estén aquí

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella.- Dijo Rosalie igualmente entregándole su obsequio

-Muchas gracias Rose. Eh, Alice y ¿tu hermano?

-Pues fue directamente a reunirse con Emmett a la consola de wii

-¿Emmett está aquí?-Preguntó Rosalie acomodando su cabello

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta?-Dijo Bella moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo

-Pues porque pensé que no invitarías a alguien tan… malcriado

Bella y yo nos reímos, es evidente que a Rosalie le gusta Emmett y viceversa, solo que él es algo… lento ¿Por qué será que las chicas maduramos más pronto?

-¿Y de qué te ríes Alice? A mí no me engañas… sé que te gusta mi hermano. Y tú le gustas a él.- Aseveró Rose con rostro de suficiencia. Bella y yo sacamos los ojos como platos y yo me quedé sin habla.

-De que hablas Rosalie, sabes perfectamente que Jazz y yo somos los mejores amigos. Prácticamente aprendimos a caminar juntos y lo sabes y...

-Ya cálmate, Alice.- Dijo Rosalie poniendo las manos en alto.

-¿¡De donde sacas tal conclusión?- Preguntó Bella

-Soy su hermana, tontitas.- Dijo Rosalie con las manos en la cintura y gesto de ironía

-¡Bah! Voy a saludar a Charlie

Caminé hacia el pasillo y me detuve en la estancia donde todos los niños estaban aglomerados esperando su turno para jugar en la consola. De pronto Jasper me miró, tal vez como siempre o tal vez… de manera diferente. Salí corriendo y me encontré con Charlie.

-Hola Alice, que bueno verte cariño

-Hola Charlie, cómo faltar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga.- Charlie me quedó mirando el rostro con extrañeza.

-¿Te sientes bien? Corrías como si hubieses visto un fantasma.- Dijo riendo y dando palmaditas en mi hombro.

-Me siento bien Charlie, de veras, solo venía a saludarte.- Dije sonriendo

-Alice, necesito arreglar un par de cosas en la comisaría… ¿será que puedo confiar en ustedes?- preguntó Charlie frunciendo el ceño

-Pero por supuesto que sí, adelante… no vamos a desbaratar la casa, tranquilo

-Eso espero

Charlie salió de la casa dándole unas cuantas indicaciones a Bella. Yo me quedé sentada en un escalón pensando en lo que Rosalie me había dicho. ¿Será cierto que le gusto a Jazz? ¿O simplemente se trata de una tonta ocurrencia de Rosalie?

Él siempre ha sido como mi hermano. Desde que éramos muy pequeños siempre me defendía, me cuidaba, estuvo en los mejores momentos para hacerme reír y en los malos para ofrecerme su hombro y llorar. Estuvo siempre junto a mí para abrazarme y darme palabras de aliento. Simplemente siempre he podido contar con él y nunca imaginé que una situación así pudiese llegar de repente.

¿Por qué a mí? Yo… no sé qué hacer. Es decir, no lo veo como nada más que un amigo, bueno, no solo un amigo, sino, mi mejor amigo. No es que no me parezca muy lindo… todo lo contrario. Muchas chicas están locas por él, e incluso he tenido que soportar las miradas envidiosas y fulminantes de muchas de sus admiradoras. Y ¿Cómo no va a tener tantas chicas tras él? Si es tan dulce… tan considerado y caballeroso… además de ser muy apuesto y…

-¡Alice!- Exclamó una voz que interrumpió bruscamente el hilo de mis pensamientos. Era él, sonreía y tomó asiento junto a mí en el escalón. No fui capaz de mirarle.- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué estás aquí sola?

-No me pasa nada, estoy bien

-No es cierto.- Dijo riendo.- Te conozco tan bien como tú me conoces a mí…

-Eso creía.- Dije inconscientemente y luego me mordí el labio

-¿Qué?… no, no te entiendo

-Olvídalo.- Dije sonriendo.- Sabes que soy un poco despistada

-Sí, lo sé.- Dijo Jazz con rostro pensativo.- Rosalie está convocando a todos a la estancia. ¡Está loca! Charlie se fue ¡e interrumpió nuestro juego desconectando el televisor!

Sonreí.- Pues vamos

Jasper notó que me estaba comportando distante. No era mi intención, solo que, no podía dejar de pensar y buscar en mi mente alguna situación que me demuestre que le gustaba. Tal vez le gusto, lo cierto es que la adolescencia lo empeora todo ¡y recién empiezo! Lo peor es que más adelante, tendré que lidiar con problemas como éste o con problemas mucho peores.

Rosalie estaba junto a Bella habían hecho sentar a todos en el suelo haciendo un gran círculo.

-¡Jugaremos Verdad o Desafío!- Exclamó mi amiga emocionada. Decidí separarme de mi amigo y sentarme junto a Bella, mientras él me miró confundido y se sentó junto a Edward.

Me senté abrazando mis piernas mirando al suelo. No podía soportar esta situación, me sentía muy incómoda.

-Bien, Bella es la chica del cumpleaños, así que será la primera que hará girar la botella. Base pregunta, pico, contesta. Y solo tendrán oportunidad de escoger Verdad, dos veces.- Explicó Rosalie

Bella hizo girar la botella, todos miraban expectantes hasta que paró y la base apuntaba a James y el pico apuntaba a Bella.

-¿Verdad o Desafío? Bella

-Mmm verdad- Respondió mi amiga

-¿Es cierto que besaste a Mike el verano pasado?- Preguntó James mirando a Mike, quien se veía muy tenso.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Qué asco!- Exclamó Bella horrorizada, mientras James reía apuntando a Mike.- ¡De donde sacaste eso!

-¡Siguiente! James, es tu turno de girarla- Dijo Mike muy nervioso, su amigo giró la botella nuevamente

Victoria preguntaba a Rosalie.

-Verdad

-¿Es cierto que rellenas tu sostén?- Todos estallaron en carcajadas

-No.- Respondió Rosalie con cara de pocos amigos

Mi turno de preguntarle a María

-Verdad

-¿Es cierto que te gusta Peter?- Lo cierto es que no tenía ánimo de jugar y no se me ocurría nada más qué preguntarle.

-No… me gusta otro chico.- Dijo con una pizpireta sonrisa dirigida hacia Jazz. Que irritante era María.

-Que disimulada.- Dije molesta entre dientes

Emmett preguntaba a Rosalie

-Verdad

-Es tu última oportunidad de decir la verdad.- Señaló Bella

-¿Te gusto?- Preguntó enarcando una ceja, el lechuguino mejor amigo de mi hermano. Rosalie frunció el ceño y comenzó a sonrojarse, estaba tan roja como una manzana.

-Eso es un sí.-Dijo Jasper riendo y contagiando de risa a los demás

-¡Idiota, no es cierto!- Contrapunteó Rose. Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y Emmett tenía una gran sonrisa de suficiencia adornándole el rostro.

Me sentía tan fuera de lugar en ese momento que dejé de prestar atención a todas las verdades reveladas y los graciosos desafíos. De pronto Rosalie gritó de la emoción y me di cuenta de que la base apuntaba hacia ella y el pico, hacia su hermano.

-La venganza es dulce. Estás acorralado, hermanito.- Dijo Rosalie antes de hacer la pregunta. Sabía que haría algo que pondría mucho más tensa mi situación.

-Desafío.- Dijo Jasper entre dientes. Rosalie me miró y lo único que quería era salir corriendo de esa estancia, algo malo pasaría.

-Jazz… besa a Alice.- Ordenó la rubia con rostro malvado, mientras todos se quedaron boquiabiertos

-No haré eso Rosalie.- Dijo Jasper furioso

-Tienes que cumplir con las reglas del juego

-¡No lo haré, entiéndelo!- Esta vez Jazz gritó iracundo

-Jasper, ella te gusta… y muchísimo.- Añadió Emmett riendo.- O qué… ¿Vas a negarlo?

Levanté la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Él me veía con los ojos tristes, preocupado por mi reacción, luego agachó la cabeza, confirmando lo que Rosalie y Emmett aseveraban. Yo solo pude mirarle apenada y me levanté para salir corriendo de aquel lugar antes de que las lágrimas me delatasen.

-Y ¡¿tú a donde crees que vas?-Preguntó mi hermano

-¡No es tu asunto!

Fui hasta el pasillo y abrí la puerta del sótano, entré y le eché llave. Las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro, me sentía muy confundida y dolida. En efecto, mi mejor amigo, mi casi hermano… se había enamorado de mí. ¿¡Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles? Él no merece que le hiera de esa manera. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta y no haberme dado cuenta? Es decir, tal vez hubiese evitado hacer cierto tipo de cosas como llamarle todos los días o salir con él a solas o abrazarle y besarle la mejilla por que sí.

-¿Alice? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Bella tocando la puerta

-No, solo quiero estar sola Bella

-Déjame hablar contigo, no tienes por qué sentirte así, ni dejar que te arruinen el día

-Solo ven a verme cuando mi madre llegue a recogernos por favor.- Mi amiga todavía se encontraba detrás de la puerta, cuando de repente se escuchó un estruendo desde la estancia. Los chicos habían puesto la música a un volumen altísimo.

-Hey… ¡los vecinos vendrán a regañarme!- Dijo Bella alejándose

Me quedé sola en medio de la oscuridad del sótano, mientras afuera la música hacía retumbar la casa. De pronto, las lágrimas cesaron y comencé a reír recordando. Las cosas eran mucho más fáciles cuando éramos niños y no teníamos que preocuparnos quien era más alto o más fuerte o más atlético. Si ya brotó vello facial, o si ya usas sostén.

Tengo un video de él y yo a los 2 años, jugábamos a la peluquería con Rosalie, al parecer sin que mi madre lo haya notado, yo había tomado unas tijeras reales y hasta que mi madre pudiese quitármelas, yo sostenía en mi puño todo un mechón de cabello de mi amigo.

Las travesuras siempre estaban presentes, las caídas y los golpes. E incluso las peleas por simples juguetes. Recuerdo que Jazz rompió una de mis muñecas favoritas, así que lo golpeé con el control remoto de su auto de carreras. Fue gracioso, ambos llorábamos en el suelo.

Él fue quien me entregó unas bonitas flores cuando fue con su madre y su hermana a ver mi primer recital de ballet cuando tenía 5 años y estuvo ahí en primera fila junto a Edward, quien se había quedado dormido.

Emmett, Edward, Rosalie y Jazz disfrutaban pasear en bicicleta y hacer carreras, yo me quedaba en casa porque no sabía manejar una de esas pero él fue quien me enseñó a andar en bicicleta para que pudiese pasear junto a él, recientemente me confesó que me dejaba ganar en las carreras.

Pasábamos juntos las vacaciones, nuestras familias son muy unidas. Era gracioso pues mis padres y los padres de mis amigos bromeaban sobre planes de matrimonio entre Rosalie y Edward. Pensar que ahora estos dos se odian. Recuerdo nuestras vacaciones en la playa cuando construíamos castillos con la arena y recogíamos guijarritos de colores. Jazz siempre escogía los más bonitos para mí.

Cada vez que me enfermaba, él se encargaba de llevarme la tarea y explicarme la clase nueva con lujo de detalles. Incluso se arriesgaba muchas veces ayudándome a responder preguntas que no me sabía en las evaluaciones. Y un par de veces la maestra nos dejó castigados en la sala de detención. Pero incluso en aquella sala aburrida, nos divertíamos mucho armando aviones de papel.

Hubo una ocasión en la que se enfrentó a golpes con dos niños mayores que él porque me hicieron llorar en la escuela. Esos dos terminaron barriendo el suelo con mi amigo, sin embargo él se sentía feliz de que me haya tranquilizado. Siempre me decía y bueno, todavía lo dice "No me gusta verte llorar, tu sonrisa es mucho más bonita que el sol"

¿Por qué nunca lo vi venir? Incluso ¡he hablado con él acerca de los chicos de la escuela que me parecen atractivos! Él ha sido siempre mi confidente. Me ha visto en pijamas, sabe qué me gusta, sabe qué me disgusta. Sabe incluso que ya me llegó… mi… periodo. Es que ni siquiera Rosalie o Bella saben tanto acerca de mi vida como él.

El ha sido siempre quien ha hecho que mis días sean felices, ha sido mi razón de ir a la escuela de buen humor, ha sido siempre el que responde a mis preguntas por más estúpidas que fuesen, ha sido quien dedica su tiempo para darme su consejo sin envidia, ha sido quien limpia mis lágrimas cuando me siento mal, ha sido quien siempre tiene sus brazos abiertos para un abrazo, ha sido quien ríe de mis peores chistes, ha sido quien me ha perdonado por ser tan terca, ha sido quien se ha preocupado por mí e incluso por las cosas que me interesan, ha sabido siempre tenerme mucha paciencia, él siempre sabe cómo me siento… Jasper siempre ha sido quien me ha acompañado en los momentos duros y bellos.

De repente no pude contener la gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi rostro al pensar en la hermosa mirada de Jasper y al recordar todos y cada uno de esos momentos en los que él me demostró cuanto me amaba. Nadie me conoce mejor que él. Hemos compartido toda una vida y ahora que lo pienso, creo que no existe nadie más con quien pudiese abrir mi corazón de la misma manera que con él. Simplemente ahora entiendo que siempre le pertenecí a él y a nadie más. Me levanté decidida a abrir la puerta y salir del sótano para dirigirme hacia donde debía estar y con quien debía estar. Giré la perilla de la puerta y sentí mil mariposas en el estómago.

_Me, plus you. Im'a tell you one time_

_Me, plus you. Im'a tell you one time_

_Me, plus you. Im'a tell you one time_

_one time, one time._

Salí muy despacio mientras mi canción favorita sonaba en la estancia.

_When I met you girl my heart went knock, knock_

_Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop_

_and even thought it's a struggle love is all we got_

_so we gonna keep keep climbin till the mountain top_

_your world is my world And my fight is your fight_

_my breath is your breath And your heart (and now I've got my)_

Vi que finalmente todos se habían animado a bailar, no podía esperar a verle, me abrí paso entre las parejitas y lo encontré. Estaba sentado junto a la mesa de bocaditos de brazos cruzados, triste y mirando al suelo.

-¿Me concedes ésta pieza?- Dije sonriendo mientras me paraba frente a él y le extendía la mano, rápidamente levantó la vista y me miró boquiabierto y se quedó paralizado.

_One love, My one heart, My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_Im'a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_and I'll be your one guy You'll be my number one girl_

_Always making time for you_

_Im'a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_Im'a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

-Sí es raro, generalmente el chico es quien pregunta eso.- Bromeé, pero él seguía indeciso, hasta que tiré su mano con más fuerza y se levantó.

Fuimos hasta el centro de la estancia para bailar mientras todos miraban curiosos, yo solo le miraba a él. Tomé su mentón para que dejase de mirar el suelo y nuestras miradas finalmente se encontraron. Esta vez, me sentía muy diferente incluso sentí que me ruboricé.

-Alice, no tienes por qué hacer esto.- Dijo Triste

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Bailar contigo?

-No, tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Si yo no te gusto… no hay problema, seguiré siendo tu amigo y nada cambiará… O si quieres, también puedo alejarme de ti y…

-¡No!- Exclamé llena de pánico.- Jazz, no te adelantes en hacer conclusiones.- Dije sonriendo tímidamente y clavando mi mirada en el suelo. Esta vez él fue quien tomó mi mentón para levantar mi cabeza. Su rostro era tierno y sus ojos pasaron de tristes a dichosos.

-Qui… ¿quieres… de…de… decir…- Solté una risita

-No sabía que tartamudearas.- Finalmente conseguí hacerle sonreír. Enrosqué mis brazos en su cuello y él me tomó de la cintura… ¡Tal y como sucede en las películas!

-Alice, quiero que sepas que siempre te he querido, no solo como un amigo. Siempre que te miro, yo, yo siento algo en mi estómago…

-¿Así como mariposas?

-Sí… algo así. Escucha cuando estoy a tu lado, siento que todo está bien, que no me hace falta nada más. Siento que puedo ser capaz hasta de… volar. Y puedes preguntarte ¿Por qué tú de entre tantas? Y es porque solo tú logras eso en mí Alice, porque solo tú consigues que me sienta capaz de todo.

_You look so deep, You no that it humbles me_

_You by my side and troubles them dont trouble me_

_Many have called but the chosen is you_

_Whatevery you want shawty I'll give it to you_

_your world is my world And my fight is your fight_

_my breath is your breath, And your heart (and now I've got my)_

-Jazz, me di cuenta de que nadie más ha hecho todo lo que tú has hecho por mí y Jazz yo… también te quiero

_One love, My one heart, My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_Im'a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_and Im'a your one, guy_

_You'll be my number 1 girl always makin time for you_

_Im'a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_Im'a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

-Siempre has sido y serás lo más preciado para mí, Alice. Eres tan linda por dentro y por fuera y tienes todo lo que quiero, eres todo lo que necesito y soy capaz de darlo todo por ti. Lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado siempre.

_Shawty right there_

_Shes got everything I need and Im'a tell her one time_

_Give you everything you need, down to my last dime_

_She makes me happy, I know where I'll be_

_Right by your side cause she is the one_

Miré con atención sus ojos, nunca los había examinado tan detenidamente, pero no solo eso, sino que también sus labios captaron mi atención y él se acercó más a mí y ahora podía sentir su aliento rozando mis labios. Tomó con dulzura mi mentón, cerramos los ojos sabía lo que vendría a continuación… lo había visto en muchas películas, lo había leído tips en revistas pero jamás en mi vida lo había hecho.

_And girl you're My one love_

_My one heart my one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_Im'a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

_and I'll be your one, guy_

_You'll be my number 1 girl always makin' time for you_

_Im'a tell you one time (one time)_

_Im'a tell you one time (one time)_

Entre los cuchicheos de público presente y el sonido de la música, súbitamente sus labios se juntaron con los míos y buscaron amoldarse, le abracé más fuerte y él hizo lo mismo conmigo, mientras ambos nos perdíamos en el espacio y el tiempo. No sentía que pisaba la tierra, sentía como si de pronto la gravedad no existiese, mi corazón latía muy fuerte. Este era mi primer beso con el chico que fue mi mejor amigo toda una vida, pero que ahora es mucho, mucho más.

_Me, plus you. Im'a tell you one time_

_Me, plus you. Im'a tell you one time_

_Me, plus you. Im'a tell you one time, one time, one time_

No separamos y nos miramos fijamente, ambos estábamos con las mejillas encendidas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vimos que todos a nuestro alrededor miraban boquiabiertos. No fueron necesarias las palabras, nos miramos nuevamente y entrelacé mi mano con la suya, sabía que ambos queríamos más de aquella sensación tan grata que dejaba un beso real, así que salimos de la casa de Bella.

Siempre compartimos nuestras primeras experiencias, y ésta… no había sido la excepción.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Quienes ya me conocen, saben qué tipo de música prefiero y saben que soy muy anciana como para escuchar a Justin Bieber. Lo cierto es que no lo hago (pasó de mi generación) xD **

**Pero... ****Decidí publicar este one-shot porque me tomó tiempo y pienso que es muy tierno... era un regalito que le hice a mi hermana**

**cuando cumplió 12 y ésta es su canción favorita xD La quiero tanto! **

**Espero que les haya gustado! si no... pueden pasar por mi perfil para ver otras historias... escribo de todo! ROMANCE, HUMOR, DRAMA, LEMMON, FAMILY...con mi pareja favorita J/A**

**xoxo**

**Cris**


End file.
